A conventional apparatus for attaching a filter bag to a vacuum sweeper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,7997, and includes a sled and a sweeper housing. The sled includes an upper flange, a lower flange, and a spring. The upper and lower flanges are separated by a slot which is configured to receive a top plate of a filter bag having a key formed thereon. The spring extends into the slot. The sweeper housing is adjacent to the sled, and includes a cavity for receiving a portion of the filter bag, and a lock that interconnects with the key.
WO 2009/008799 discloses a vacuum cleaner which includes a dust collecting compartment, an intake sleeve projecting into the dust collecting compartment, a bag holder inside the dust collecting compartment, and an access lid for permitting access to the dust collecting compartment. The vacuum cleaner also includes a stop member on the bag holder adjacent the access lid and a positioning member inside the dust collecting compartment.